The present invention relates to a multichip package, and more particularly to a multilayer multichip module provided with an array of contact pads having the ability to make a wiring change. Further, the present invention is also concerned with a multichip package wherein IC chips are mounted on a multilayer wiring substrate by making use of an improved solder dam structure formed thereon.